Marukaite Chikyuu (England)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 イギリス版 Maru kaite Chikyū Igirisu-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - United Kingdom Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in the UK. This version was later used as the ending theme for an episode of the second season of the anime where England is the featured character of the episode. It is sung by Noriaki Sugiyama in the voice of England. Lyrics Kanji= なあなあDaddy　ラム酒をちょうだい なあなあ Mummy, なあなあ Mummy 昔に食べたプディングの あの味が忘れられないんだ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺、イギリス まるかいて地球 じっとみて地球 ひょっとして地球 俺、イギリス ああ ひと筆で 見える素晴らしい世界 Tubeは乗る鉛筆だ イギリス 「みんな俺が作った飯をまずいって言うけど、 あれはわざとなんだからな！」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺、イギリス まるかいて地球 はっとして地球 ふんぞりかえって地球 俺、イギリス オーブン近づけば 香る幸せのレシピ 「皮肉は隠し味さ」 肌寒い冬に満開だ Fireworks ヘイヘイBrother　紅茶をちょうだい ついでにSister　淹れてくれないか おいおいGrandpa　平和が一番 はいはいBaby　「何かが見えましゅ」 なあなあDaddy　ジンも飲みたいな なあなあMummy なあなあMummy 昔に食べたプディングの あの味が忘れられないんだ Tattooが疼くぜ アツい六弦 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺、イギリス ああ ひと筆で 見える素晴らしい世界 お隣さんは幽霊だ イギリス ああ　世界中に 眠る　幸せのレシピ 今日の運勢も最高だ 負けないぜ |-| Romaji= Na na DADDY, RAM-shu wo choudai Na Na MUMMY, Na na MUMMY Mukashi ni tabeta PUDDINGU no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai TUBE wa noru enpitsu da IGIRISU! ("Minna ore ga tukutta meshi wo mazui tte iu kedo, are wa wazato nan'dakara na!") Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Marukaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Oobun chikazukeba Kaoru shiawase no RECIPE ("Hiniku wa kakushiaji sa") Hadasamui fuyu ni mankai da FIREWORKS! Hei hei BROTHER, koucha wo choudai Tsude ni SISTER, irete kurenai ka Oi oi GRANDPA, heiwa ga ichiban Hai hai BABY (Nanika ga miemashu) Naa naa DADDY GIN mo nomitai na Naa naa Mummy, naa naa Mummy Mukashi ni tabeta PUDDINGU no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda TATTOO ga uzuku ZE. Atsui roku-gen! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore IGIRISU Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Otonari-san wa yuurei da IGIRISU! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no Recipe Kyou no unsei mo saikou da Makenai ze! |-| English= Hey, hey Daddy, give me some rum Hey, hey Mummy, hey hey Mummy I can't forget the taste Of that pudding British English for Dessert I ate a while back Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth I am the United Kingdom! Draw a circle, that's the Earth Stare a while, that's the Earth Should that happen to be the Earth I am the United Kingdom! Ah, a wonderful world, That can only be seen with a paintbrush Hop on the Tube,London Underground shaped like a pencil United Kingdom! ("I know you all say that I can't cook, but I just do it on purpose!") Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth I am the United Kingdom! Draw a circle, that's the Earth Step back, that's the Earth Lie on your back, and that's the Earth I am the United Kingdom! The oven acquaints you With the fragrant recipe to happiness ("It brings out the taste of irony.") The chilly winter is in full bloom, Fireworks! Hey hey brother, give me some tea And next, sister, can you pour it in for me? Oy, oy Grandpa, peace is the best Yes, yes Baby, "I think I'm seeing something" Hey, Hey Daddy, have some gin too Hey, hey, Mummy, hey hey Mummy, I can't forget the taste Of that pudding I ate a while back My tattoo really hurts, But it's a hot six-string!Electric guitar Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. I am the United Kingdom! Ah, a wonderful world That can only be seen with a paintbrush My next-door neighbor is a ghost, United Kingdom! Ah, throughout the world, Sleeps a recipe of joy Today my luck is at its best, I cannot be beaten! Album This song was released on May 22, 2009, on the DVD which came with the second volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 2 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Japan's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the fifth track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Marukaite Chikyuu Category:Music